A Short Vacation in Earthland
by its.rxbekahh
Summary: Edolas's FairyTail had been working hard the last few weeks. Since they last saw their counterparts, 7 years had flew by. King Jellal decides to reward them with a vacation to Earthland's FairyTail for a week. *POST-MAGIC GAMES.* [Recommended for 13 for mild language inside.]
1. A Mysterious Call from the King

****[( Edolas characters will be referred as 'Edo-' and those from Earthland will be simply referred to their names. Example: 'Natsu' vs. 'Edo-Natsu' ) By the way there will be NO romance; yuri, yaoi, or otherwise. Strictly on the interaction of Edolas's and Earthland's FairyTails meeting and interacting with each other.**** ** **]****

 **In Edolas; Third POV:**

It was the usual for the Edolas FairyTail.

 ** **(All Edo-)**** Cana refusing the hands of Wakaba and Macao, Gray trying to hook-up with Juvia, Jet and Droy 'toughening' up Elfman, Levy and Lucy insulting each other, Nab worrying about work and was currently running back and forth, and Mirajane managing the bar.

They had all dealt surprisingly well with the loss of magic that had occurred 7 years ago by the 'Great Demon Lord Dragneel.'

From a Dark Guild to a Workers' Guild, Edolas's FairyTail has gained quite the reputation of finishing labor requests at a top-notch speed.

Today, however, was a No-Work Day; a weekly day where 'mages' took the day off and received no requests per the condition of hiring a Edo-FairyTail member.

Natsu Dragion found himself bored and whenever he was bored, his mind always returned to his Earthland counterpart: Natsu Dragneel.

So alike, yet so very different.

After all this time, he still doubted the story that his Earthland counterpart had been raised by a Dragon. Magic not contained by Lacrimas and were instead wielded by individuals without the usage of a handheld weapon had always been treated suspiciously; but tales of Magical Creatures were taken with a pinch of salt. And that included Dragons, of course.

Even if Edolas had a rich history filled with Magic, it happened a long time ago when Edolas still had a considerable amount of magic particles and didn't have to be regulated. It just so happened that the archives of Edolas stated that Dragons died out with the gradual decrease of Magical Particles, known to the Earthland Mages as Etherious.

As expected to the bored Edolas Natsu, after speculating about Natsu came the speculation about FairyTail.

Gray, instead of being like their lovesick Edo-Gray, turned out to be a very public stripper who abhored heat and instead had their Juvia drooling over him. He also had quite the friendly rivalry with Natsu. Instead of choosing to be a dramatic weeper, he fought with Natsu a number of times. Sometimes going even as far as to destroying their own Guild Hall and numerous towns because of their brawls.

Lucy, unlike their Lucy Ashley, was a polite woman who sometimes accompanied their Erza in keeping Natsu and Gray in check and in place. She may not be blunt about that side like Edo-Lucy, but she had it in her. Edo-Natsu shuddered. From his brief encounter with Natsu, when pissed, Lucy gained the sudden characteristics that seem to mirror Edo-Lucy's, minus the backbreaking movements. It seems that with only a dark glare and a equally dark voice, she was easily able to scare the two into submission.

Then, finally, there was young, innocent Wendy Marvel. From another brief encounter with her, she was much, _much_ more younger than Edo-Wendy. Still young and in possession of innocent features, she was adorable with her strict, motherly Exceed always accompanying wherever she went. Though they had a large age span, both Edo-Wendy and Wendy had a gentle, caring side shown to all. Not one to judge or condemn a person at first sight, she was one of the most gentlest girl out of all her loud Earthland friends. It wasn't a surprise to Natsu Dragion that she was also a Healer. But, just like how Edo-Natsu doubted the story that Natsu and their Gajeel were brought up by Dragons, he still wasn't quite sure about Grandine raising her for the better part of her childhood.

He sighed yet again.

Their Earthland Guild was very confusing with even more of a confusing history completely different from Edolas.

It was true that at one point in time, both Edolas and Earthland had a abundance of magic to the point of overflowing, but that was it.

All of a sudden, he sensed a sudden, faint increase of a sudden presence of magic.

With a shake and a tremble that had most of Edo-FairyTail panicking, Edo-FairyTail disappeared with a __pop!__

They soon swirled into existence near the Palace in the Royal City.

Objects and people once suspended in the air with the sudden teleportation were soon claimed by the clutches of gravity and crashed back onto the ground.

Rubbing bruised backsides and aching bottoms, Edo-FairyTail picked themselves back up and exited their Guild Hall.

It seems that their King still had in possession his own brand of Magic Pills, which supplied King Jellal with emergency stocks of compacted Etherious Particles.

The Royal Guards had been informed of their King's adventure in Earthland and his unique background of Eathland's FairyTail. Because of that, Edo-FairyTail easily trooped pass the Royal Guards and straight onto the Throne Room of the Palace.

No matter how many times Edo-FairyTail had visited the throne room, it still amazed them. They all took a moment to again admire the structure of it. They were like that until King Jellal arrived into the throne room.

As soon as His Majesty entered, Edo-FairyTail snapped to attention and shook off the short trance they were just in. King Jellal smiled at them, especially at the guild members who resembled their rambunctious, trouble-making, brawl-making counterparts.

"I apologize at the rather sudden call for you, especially during your No-Work Day."

Edo-Lucy, always taking charge of moments like these ever since their beloved Master's untimely demise 7 years ago, spoke for them all in a gruff voice, "It's fine, but why the entire guild?"

King Jellal thought about his next words and how he would word them in a careful way.

"5 years ago when you all as a whole had greatly contributed to the rebuilding of the Royal City and your benefits to people everywhere, you had done it all without the aid of magic."

He paused, to think about his next words.

"I had to think of a reward that would amount to your deeds over the last few years and considered this: How about a vacation to your Earthland Guild?"

Edo-FairyTail didn't even need a moment to consider this.

All answered with a firm yet eager, "Yes!''

King Jellal nodded in affirmation, "But remember, although Earthland may be overflowing with magic, yourselves as a individual will not be able to work your lacrima items. While it is true that Earthland also uses lacrimas, your lacrima items will not work, simply because they originated from here and not from Earthland. I also have to say that unfortunately that all of you will be like the humans: _no magical abilities at all._ You were not born with the 'container' all mages have in Earthland and you will not gain one as you enter Earthland."

He turned to face Edo-Erza, "I believe that is all, right? Knightwalker?"

Erza Knightwalker, his new advisor since Pantherlily had decided to explore Earthland and left Edolas, answered his question with a sharp nod to substitute, ''Yes."

"With that all being said, now begins your week-long vacation in Earthland."

He raised his hands and a blue-hued magic circle appeared under his feet as he chanted a spell he had been perfecting, "Heaven Magic: Space Rendering!"

As he did so, he imagined his Earthland home; complete with Natsu and Gray insulting each other, Erza happily eating her strawberry cake, Cana chugging her barrel full of beer, Elfman screaming how Manly a Man must be, Lucy worrying about her rent, Gajeel chewing on some iron as he watched over Levy reading her book, Laxus glaring at everybody with his Thunder Tribe hnaging around him, the Master giggling pervertedly as he read the 'Daily Sorcerer', Mira managing her bar, and many more. It felt like it was just yesterday when he said goodbye to them all.

"Heaven Magic: Dimension Switch!"

With that, Edo-FairyTail was sandwiched between two __golden__ magic circles.

Edo-FairyTail yelped at the sudden appearance of it before they quieted down to allow Jellal the peace in order to concentrate the energy needed for the transference of universes.

As King Jellal concentrated his magic, the circles slowly began to spin, gradually speeding up.

Soon, the intricate designs on the circles began to blur and was no longer able to be distinguished from one character to the next. Only the bright star in the middle symbolising King Jellal's magic was the only character identifiable.

A moment later, Edo-FairyTail disappeared into the cosmos, along with a communication lacrima and a letter to Master Makarov explaining the situation.


	2. Where's the fight?

**Edo-FairyTail POV:**

Like their teleportation experiences 7 years ago, Edo-FairyTail simply shimmered into existence. No flashy entrances at all. *ahem*

They just so happened to be teleported right in front of the Earthland Guild.

Taking a moment to adjust themselves to their new home for the week, they all gawked at FairyTail's Guild Hall.

Only few things can come close to perfectly describing it, and one major thing was...it was damn, freakin' TALL!

It looked like a mini-castle, with a bell tower on the top and a balcony surrounding it. It was like they were boldly showing off their might.

Edo-FairyTail had only met Team Natsu. If their guildmates were just as strong as them, then...

Edo-Lucy looked at her trembling guild members, sighed, and made the first step.

Stepping forward, she shoved open the ornate gates and slammed open the guild doors.

 **Earthland FairyTail POV:**

It was another day for the mages of FairyTail.

Natsu and Gray hadn't destroyed it...yet. Erza was eating another cake, while Lucy and Levy were having a deep conversation on a book.

All of a sudden, the guild doors slammed open and everybody angeled their body to it.

The sun shined behind them, silhouetting them.

When they all entered and the doors was closed, FairyTail was finally able to get a good look at them all.

It was Edolas FairyTail!

Though they were all examining their Earthland Guild Hall, it appears all of them had aged some. For example, Edo-Lucy short bob of 7 years ago had grown past her shoulders and was now resting in the middle of her back. Edo-Gray had lost some layers and worn only a thin sweater today while Edo-Natsu looked like he gained some muscle mass [obviously due to him always fixing cars in jobs and in his free time].

That was granted since while the majority of Fairytail's strongest guild members were frozen in time on Tenroujima, Edolas FairyTail would still age.

After a moment, someone shouted, ''Oi! It's Edolas!"

Cana laughed, "Then...let's PARTYY!" and pulled out a barrel of beer to chug.

"AYE, SIR!" cheered everyone and promptly started the beginning of a average Earthland FairyTail party.

Bisca soon aimed her gun at the ceiling of the Guild Hall, "Guns Magic: Confetti Shot!"

Soon, confetti appeared and rained on all Edolas and Earthland members.

Jaws were dropped at the sudden declare of a random party, "No. Way."

 **Edolas FairyTail POV:**

As soon as someone shouted out the word "party". the entire FairyTail cheered and...partied.

Beers were chugged, people talked and laughed, and all in all, a festive atmosphere was soon created in the span of a few seconds.

Meanwhile, Edo-FairyTail's jaws hanged open. _This_ was their Earthland Mage Guild?

They _had_ heard about how they loved to party, but never had they experienced one due to the fact they were trying to defeat the former King Faust.

All of a sudden, Earthland's Gray slung his bare arm around Edo-Natsu, which he promptly flinched at the sudden contact of bare skin meeting his flame-patterned jacket.

"Yo! Nice to meet you! I'm Gray."

"N-Nice t-to meet y-you, G-Gray!'

"You seem way smarter than our Natsu!"

Natsu, with his sharp hearing, heard that and was soon grating his teeth at that slight taunt.

He stomped his way to Gray and lean close to his face, sneering at him. A vein was visibly throbbing in his forehead, displaying just how pissed he was

"Whadya say, Ice Princess?"

Gray responded to the invasion of space by clanging his forehead to his; also sneering and also with a throbbing vein.

"I said your Edolas counterpart has more brain cells than you. Sad, isn't it? It seems that his brain hadn't melted."

Auras of blue and orange-red surrounded the two FairyTail members as they continued to insult each other.

Meanwhile, Edo-FairyTail simply stared at the pair in shock.

Edo-Gray and Edo-Natsu were just simply hugging each other as they trembled in fear at the sight for two reasons:

Their Earthland counterparts scared them and they were _fighting_. Why? Aren't they friends?

"Bastard!"

"Droopy Eyes!"

"Slanty Eyes!"

"Popsicle stick!"

"Ash for brains!"

"Stripper!"

"Flame Breath!'

"Pervert Popsicle!"

"Flame Brain!"

"You wanna go?" challenged a smirking Natsu.

''Hell yeah!" answered Gray, smirking at his daily challenge.

Natsu smiled his signature smile before he buried his fist into Gray's bare stomach.

Gray flew through the air, barreling into a scowling Gajeel.

"Oi, Teme! Let me have some peace, would ya?" he growled out before kicking Gray back into the air.

Edo- FairyTail still had their jaws open, flies will start buzzing in soon if they won't close it soon.

Edo-Lucy, on the other hand, simply grinned. Earthland FairyTail was turning to be even better and better with every second. They like to fight more using hardcore moves; just like her. [which wasn't a good thing]

Gray, deciding he had enough of flying, directed his flight towards Elfman and landed directly behind him.

Lifting the muscled man up into the air, surprising Edo-FairyTail even more, Gray hammered his foot into his back and sent him towards Gajeel. Edo-Elfman whimpered for his Earthland-counterpart while Edo-Mira was mildly surprised that her Earthland younger brother was into brawling with his guildmates.

"Hey, Gajeel! Here's a piece of Elfman!" shouted Gray as he purposefully misunderstood which type of "peace" he meant.

Gajeel opened one red eye in annoyance just as Elfman crashed into his table; splintering it into two.

Elfman, disregarding his new pillow, stomped back up and screamed, "Lifting a Man without permission is unmanly, Gray!"

With that, he tossed Gajeel to Natsu, who noticed this and threw a table at the now-flying Gajeel.

The table slammed into Gajeel's head mid-air and stopped his flight across the Guild Hall in the middle of it.

As Gajeel fell, he twisted his body to land back onto the ground on his feet.

"Oi, Salamander! That fucking hurts, dammit!"

Natsu smirked at the pissed Iron Dragon Slayer, "You wanna go too, Gajeel? Gray was getting boring, anyway..."

With that, he charged toward him -leaving him no time to react- and punched Gajeel onto a course straight back to Gray.

Juvia, finally noticing the approaching man approaching her beloved Gray-sama, shouted, "Gajeel-san will not hurt Juvia's Gray-sama! Water Slicer!" and thus, sent a multitude of sharp-edged water blades peeling off her arms straight at Gajeel.

Cana simply laughed and slurred out, "Oh, I'm sure as hell getting into this!" With that, she threw her now-empty beer barrel into Natsu's face from a table.

Natsu's head snapped back at a angle that had Edo-Natsu whimpering at just the sight of it. Natsu jumped back onto his feet, startling Edo-Natsu again, and started screaming at Cana for that.

Edo-Cana noticed the voice and turned around to face her Earthland counterpart, "Could this be...my otherworld self? I am a...vulgar woman who drinks beer, wear a _bra_ as a top, and...and-"

Cana, hearing the rather harsh description of her, smiles at her Edolas counterpart, "So. I'm a stiff, _polite_ lady who prefers lady tea over booze." She bursts into rapturous laughter. "Man, Edolas is sure one whacked up universe, if I do say so for myself."

Shocked at the sight of her Earthland-self, she faints, with Edo-Macao and Edo-Wakaba crying out, "Cana-san!"

Their counterparts, having finally noticing them, snickered at the sight of them fawning over Edo-Cana. Their Mirajane was soo much better than Edo-Cana.

In fact, there was now TWO Mirajanes. Steam billowed out of their noses as they thought of inappropriate poses of the double Mira's to perform.

Romeo slapping his forehead as his father ,along with Wakaba, once again indulged in perverted thoughts.

Gray, who had the misfortune of standing next to the drunken Card Mage, was grabbed by the arm and was spunned in circles to be released and crash back into Gajeel, leaving the two in a exhausted pile for the moment.

Edo- Levy, Edo-Jet, Edo-Droy, and Edo-Lucy was practically salivating and their fists were _itching_ to make some kind of hard contact with skin, preferably their fists meeting face as they produced the best kind of expressions.

Mira, taking notice of their battlelust- filled faces, warned them, "It won't be wise for you to join since they'll probably by now use their-"

Natsu suddenly roared out, "Fire's Dragon: Roar!". A bellow of orange-red fire rushed out of his mouth and hitted Jet in the head. As Jet went down, Natsu simply laughed while rolling around on the floor. Edo-Jet sweatdropped at this. His Earthland self was embarrassing him, this could tarnish his reputation as the strongest in (Edolas) FairyTail!

"-powers," finished Mira as she sweatdropped. The poor Guild! Not even a week spent in the restored Guild Hall, and already it was in a piteous state.

All of a sudden, their fists stopped itching for skin-on fist contact and their minds cleared from their battlelust. They slowly inched away from the fight; realizing this fight wasn't for them.

This battle may be just a little too hardcore for their tastes.

Meanwhile, carnage laid everywhere: splintered tables, scattered broken chairs, barrels laying everywhere thanks to Cana tossing it in every direction, and all in all, there was the brawl in the middle of it all.

Edo-Natsu and Gray found a cozy corner with a table laying haphazardly in front of it. They crawled into the spot and trembled in fear at the barbaric scene happening right in front of them.

As the Edolas duo hid in fear, the dynamic trio of fighting buddies continued their fun.


	3. Q&A: FairyTail Edition

It was then that a barrel had made the acquaintance of Erza Scarlet, the Fairy Queen of FairyTail. Edo-Wendy noticed this and asked her, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, it is no good to be angry at them."

Then, a chair, "They will calm down soon. No need to be angry."

"Uhm, Er-"

It was a table that knocked Erza into her strawberry cake when Erza snapped, "You imbeciles! What are you doing?! Our Edolas Guild is here for a vacation and you dare fight in front of them! What kind of impression do you want to present?! The Master will be hearing about this!"

Then, she proceeded to enter the fight. Her trusty silver sword in-hand, she continued on to bruise, kick, and punch her way through the mob.

Edo-Natsu, Edo-Gray, Edo-Lucy, Edo-Levy, Edo-Jet, and Edo-Droy were majorly shocked. They already knew a little bit how Erza could react, as their Erza acted similarly but this!

A moment later, all members that had a hand in the fight were given a beautiful, purple set of bruises and at least 2 comical bumps on all their heads.

Erza crossed her arms, huffing, "Hhmph! What kind of image do you want to portray?"

Seeing that Edo-Lucy was still kind in a stupor, Edo-Mira took charge, "Well, thank you for the entertainment!"

Natsu grinned, "You're welcome!" to which Lushi smacked him with a heavy book, "Idiot!"

"OWW- Lushi, you're so mean!"

This ticked off Lucy, "Mean?! What about you?! C'mere!"

Happy floated around, "Ahh! Scary Lucy is on the loose again!"

"You better be prepared, Cat!"

Erza intervened before another fight could begin again, "Enough."

All deflated at the tone she was using, "Aye."

Question #1:

Edo-Natsu seeing that the fight had _finally_ ended, popped his head out of his hiding place, "So. How are you guys so young? It _has_ been 7 years."

Their Mirajane answered this, "We were doing our S-Class Exams on our sacred island, Tenroujima. We were doing fine for the better part when Grimoire Heart, a Dark Guild and the center of the Baram Alliance, decided to come in. One thing led to the next, where it ended with Acnologia, the most Darkest Dragon ever to exist in magic history was summoned by Zeref, the Dark Wizard. Not even our Dragon Slayers -Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel-

Natsu, indignant, shouted, "Hey! You try fighting that bastard dragon!"

Mira continued on, cheerily, "-could do a thing. Our First Master, the one who founded FairyTail, intervened. Performing one of our guild's great magic -Fairy Sphere- she protected us from Acnologia's blast. However, it required 7 years in order to be dispelled. We stayed inside of it, where everything -including Time- stood still. Which is why the majority of us looks more of less the same as when we left Edolas."

Edo-Lucy could only mutter out, "Huh."

Levy, sensing that more questions will be heading their way, called out, "Next question?"

Question #2:

Edo-Cana, who was awakened by Edo-Natsu, had woke up to hear the words, "First Master."

She called out to her Earthland Guild, "Who's your First Master? Pardon me if I sound intrusive and rather rude, but isn't she supposed to be dead?"

Natsu answered, in a blunt tone, "No. Her real body is preserved somewhere under the guild and she has a astral form. She gets bored a lot since she casted a half-complete spell (which is one of the three Great Fairy Spells) while she still is alive. Plus, she became Master at age 13."

Gray snorted, "So you _do_ have a brain somewhere in that thick head of yours."

"Shut your trap, pervert. I don't wanna hear that from you."

"I'm only stating the obvious, Flame Brain. Even Metal Head can agree with me on this."

"Huh? Yeh- WAIT! Whadya call me, Gray?!"

"Enough of this.", commanded Erza

"...Aye, sir." commented Happy #2

("It's Happy #2 again!" whispered Lucy to Levy. "Ahahaha...")

Bisca could feel the First Master hiding somewhere in the rafters, due to her gunning instincts.

"First Master, you might as well come out. They already know about you."

A girlish voice came out, "Aww~ I thought you wouldn't know I was here. Hpmh! I need a better hiding place, now."

Edo-Natsu started, "GHOOOOSSTTT!" then quickly jumped into Edo-Gray's arms. "Pleasedon'teatme,Iwannaliveandgrowoldand- !"

A girl with long pale-yellow hair with wings adorning it wearing a long pale-pink fluttery dress appeared, floating down from her position in the rafters.

She landed with a pout on her face, "How rude! I'm a astral projection, Mr. Dragion!"

Jaws were dropped again, them uttering the same phrase Edo- Natsu had just said just moments ago, "GHOST!"

"HOW RUDE! WHY, I GOTTA-"

"First Master, please stop teasing them. This is a serious matter."

"Aww. Jeez, Erza, you have to at least admit their reaction was funny!"

"...Very well, it was...funny." (Natsu snickered, along with Happy covering his mouth and trying to hide his puffed-out cheeks.)

The rest of the Q&A session continued in this fashion.

 **Loll, I wish Edolas FairyTail did visit their Earthland Guild in the anime. I would had been ded, in like the first 5 minutes.**


	4. Master Makarov

**Thank you to those who had favorited/followed/reviewed my story!~ This will be your Christmas present to y'all and the last chapter of 2016.**

* * *

A fight was soon issued by Natsu, and somehow, managed to incorporate the bored mages of Edolas into it. Edo-Jet, Droy, Lucy, and Levy happily accepted and joined the insult-everyone-while-punching-them festival. Absorbing Gray's favorite insults for Natsu, they somehow manged to turn it into creative names for others. This only incensed the others and turned the friendly fight into a full-out brawl.

Later on, Erza decided to join in to 'break it up'. By that, we mean she goes in with a sword from her Heaven's Wheel Armor and bash people with her ironclad fist, landing the occasional kick on several people when she got the chance.

* * *

The party was full-blown, with the girls, exempt for Erza, staying off to the sides and the majority of male population from Edolas cowering behind scattered tables.

A few, though, made contact with their Earthland associates. Edo-Elfman was conversing with his Earthland sister, who he found was just as kind as his Edolas sister. The only thing different was their pink dresses. He was so happy to connect with his Earthland younger sister, Lisanna who was happily chatting away with him about current events happening back in Edolas. Later on, when Elfman was out of the fight, the two got into a deep conversation with Elfman comforting his Edolas counterpart while giving him tips on how to be a Man.

Edo-Macao, who didn't have a son unlike his perverted Earthland- counterpart, was delighted in talking with his Earthland son. Romeo, on the other had, was glad to see that his Edolas father wasn't much of a pervert. This Edolas father of his was very much like his father to act like and was quite refreshing to see it manifest.

Edo-Reedus, seeing that he didn't have much to do on this 'vacation' of theirs, reluctantly decided to see his Earthland counterpart. Seeing that he was a avid painter and was a mage in this 'Pict Magic', stayed longer and lost his gruff personality along the way. Apparently, Edo-Reedus, deep down, was also a art admirer.

Gildarts, who was fortunately staying at the Guild for the day, realized the Edolas counterpart of his daughter. Picking her up off the floor, he soon struck up a conversation with the sophisticated daughter of his. Refined. Lady-like. No beer consumption. Not to mention, _sophisticated._ THIS WAS A DREAM COME TRUE!

And so on and so on. The Edolas Guild connected with their individual counter-self and discovered at least one thing they had in common with them. Even Edo-Jet. When he discovered how his Earthland self was a mage in the field of speed, he promptly stopped bashing Edo-Elfman and went into a deep conversation comparing their speed (or former speed, in the case of Edo-Jet).

* * *

Meanwhile, Master Makarov was suffering from a hangover-induced headache and the party downstairs was no help. Sighing a comical puff of air, he made his way out of his office and into the bar. Maybe stomping on Natsu and Gray would help. Now, suppose Mira, or even Lucy, would wear a bikini of his choosing...

* * *

"YOU BRATS DID IT AGAIN! NATSU, I EXPECTED YOU TO DESTROY A HOUSE OR TWO, BUT MUST YOU DESTROY A VILLAGE?! ALL THE MONEY THAT COULD'VE BEEN USED FOR MORE WINE HAS BEEN SENT TO THE MAGIC COUNCIL! AND I HADN'T EVEN GOT STARTED ON THE PAPERWORK!"

Edo-Natsu trembled at the loud, mysterious voice and gawked at Natsu's new destruction of the day while Natsu just smiled his famous grin.

"AND YOU, GRAY! I EXPECTED THIS FROM NATSU, BUT FROM YOU IS QUITE THE SURPRISE! HOW MANY HOUSES HAD YOU IMPALED WITH GIANT ICE SPIKES?!"

Gray wondered, shrugged, and looked up, "12? I don't know, I've lost count after 20. But I gotta say, that bandit was quite tricky to get."Edo-Gray didn't even wanted to know. The less he knew about his Earthland-self, the better for him and his sanity. Juvia grudgingly admired this Earthland version of Gray; he was more stronger. Independent. Dare she say it? Edo-Juvia can sort of see why her Earthland version had a crush on Gray; he had this masculinity leaking out him that you just had to see more of it.

"AND YOU, LUCY!"

The voice just paused. Lucy was terrified, "SAY SOMETHING TO ME!" With no answer, she counted off the things that she might've caused to be destroyed. Except for the occasional street, she didn't destroy any buildings so she _thought_ she was off the hook.

"THE LOT OF YOU IS CAUSING ME SO MUCH FROM THE MAGIC COUNCIL! THEY'VE BEEN THREATENING ME WITH DISBANDMENT!"

Edo-FairyTail murmured amongst themselves. Disbandment? They wouldn't, right? Over a destroyed village? Really?

"WELL, I SAY THEY CAN GO SCREW THEMSELVES OVER!"

FairyTail cheered while Edo-FairyTail gawked. This mysterious man sounded like he was the head and...it sounded familiar to them. It couldn't be the Master, could it? A flicker of hope of seeing their Master's counterpart appeared in their hearts. Granted it wasn't _their_ Master, but still their Master is always their Master, regardless of the dimension.

With that, a humongous form above them all, at a height of at least 10 feet. In his hand was a large stack of papers, to which he set fire to and carelessly tossed away. Edo-Natsu yelped. Fire! He looked around at the Earthland's members. Why weren't they running? Fire! Then, he understood why they weren't running. Natsu, the human fire-extinguisher, had already ran up to the large fireball and inhaled it all in. He landed with a laugh.

Mira sighed in exasperation, "Master, you _have_ to-"

Mira wasn't able to finish her sentence as the Edolas people screamed out, "MASTER?!"

Makarov had already shrunken down to his normal height when he heard his official title being yelled out at a rather loud pitch. He looked up, only to see a huge horde of unfamiliar, yet familiar, people descend on him like wolves on a wounded deer.

"MASTER?! YOU'RE HERE?"

"THANK GOODNESS! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"HOW'S IT BEEN THESE PAST 7 YEARS?"

Makarov managed to extract himself from their clutches. Smoothing out his clothings and his mustache, he turned to ask Erza, "Who are they?"

Erza, now calm, simply answered with, "Edolas's FairyTail."

Makarov stared, and stared, comprehending what she just said. A comical clock appeared above him with the hands getting closer and closer to the 12.

 _Tick-Tick-BRIING!_

"WHAT?! Who-what-huh?"

All of a sudden, King Jellal's letter and lacrima appeared in the air.

Makarov looked up and snatched the letter. Ripping it open, he read it.

When finished, he looked at his other Guild.

"So. You're here for a weeklong vacation with us?"

Edo-Lucy eagerly answered, "Yes, Master."

Makarov sighed, "Well, I suppose you brats had brought along a lacrima from Mystogan when you're returning to Edolas."

"Hmmm. What to do- Oh!"

Edo- Team Natsu leaned forward in anticipation. Maybe this other Master of theirs might have a brilliant idea.

Gramps simply yelled out, excitedly, "LET'S PARTY!"

With that, he took a flask of booze from who-knows- where and promptly opened it with a expert flick of the thumb.

Cana laughed out loud, "AY! OLD MAN, SHARE SOME WITH ME!"

Edo-FairyTail facefloored. So, their Earthland Master was also a party junkie like the rest of the Earthland Guild.

Nope, not shocking at all. Nope.

 **Word Count: 1,310 words.**


End file.
